


"You Started It, Asshole"

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RVB Ships [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Locus, Apartments, M/M, lolix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts - lolix "i saw you trying to hit the 'door close' button in the elevator but i made it in and pushed every button just to spite you...but now we're both stuck in this elevator as it stops at every floor and all i have to say is 'you started it'" oops</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Started It, Asshole"

**Author's Note:**

> give me prompts at http://rooster-teeth-and-many-more.tumblr.com

Locus had walked back into they're apartment building, the owner of the building shrinking away from them in fear. No surprise seeing as Locus was almost a whole two feet taller than him. They walked pressed the up button on the elevator waiting for it it to open. They had enough junk to deal with and wanted to get to their floor and rest.

They tugged at their turtle neck sweater, resisting from scratching, waiting so they could completely take it off to do so. They would have to get back at Felix for making them wear this orange monstrosity. The doors open and they could hear their boyfriends cry of "Wait for me!" from outside the building. They had purposely left Felix with their stuff in the car to get back at him, but it wasn't enough to pay back for the abomination that was this sweater. 

They stepped inside the elevator and just as Felix entered the building Locus pressed the 'Close Doors' button on the inside bottom of all the buttons. Felix gasped and watched the doors slowly close. He had so many bags in his arms, one of them holding all of Locus' books. Just as the doors were almost closed and Felix could see the remains of Locus' smirk he carefully threw the bag through the gap and with a miracle the hardcover books reopened the door.

Felix ran in and grabbed the thrown bag from the ground.

"You're an asshole dude."

The doors closed again and Locus saw the shit-eating grin that was on his face. 

Like the little bastard he was, Felix pressed all of the buttons on the elevator. All. Of. Them.

Felix gave him his shitty grin and Locus scrawled at the smaller person that just stared up at him with a smug look.

"You started this, and now you gotta pay for it."

This wouldn't have been bad is they both didn't live on the 57th floor of the giant ass apartment.

Locus just glared at the wall as they went up. One. Floor. At a time.

They were even more pissed than before they put on this shitty sweater.


End file.
